


Ringing In My Ears

by flowersforgraves



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A Leitner Book Made Them Do It, Do Not Archive, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Spiderweb Bondage, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: After a traumatic event, Melanie comes to see Martin. Martin has a flashback of what the Leitner made Jon do to him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Ringing In My Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).

> [title source - "Spiderwebs," No Doubt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZktNItwexo)

"Hi," Melanie says. 

Martin blinks at her. It takes a long moment for him to remember that he should be responding; it takes an even longer pause to make his mouth move again.

There's still a very heavy sense-memory of his dick in Jon's mouth, nerve endings tingling and twitching to the rapid bass of his heartbeat. He says, "Hi," because Melanie's brow is furrowed and she looks concerned, and he doesn't want her to get angry.

Melanie asks, "Are you safe?"

It's honestly not the question Martin was expecting. Maybe that's why he starts crying.

Or maybe it's the fact that she sits down next to him, and the couch dips with the weight of a second person on it, and then he's frozen in place feeling himself slide toward her just like he'd slid toward Jon. He's trapped again, bound more firmly by fear and visceral memory than he'd been bound by thick, twisted spider-silk in the moment. He can still feel the ghostly clutches of the spiderwebs, growing and racing down from Jon's mouth to cocoon Martin in a helpless state.

Melanie doesn't tug him in close, doesn't open her mouth to let the flow of spider-silk out, doesn't encase him and freeze him in place. It's damn _close_, though; his heart thrills with fear and disbelieving horror as Melanie remains perfectly still.

"Are you safe?" she repeats.

Spider-silk muffles Martin's words when he tries to open his mouth to answer.

"Martin! Are. You. Safe." Melanie's more insistent, and the sharpness in her voice severs Martin's sensory connections to reality.

(and now he is tied down with spider-silk, still rushing out of Jon's mouth, growing up over his chest and arms and over his face, suffocating him. now he is forgetting how to breathe and it is the most sensual thing he has ever experienced. now Jon's mouth is between his legs, now spider-silk covers his cock while Jon sucks his dick, and the worst of it is that Jon is sobbing.)

Martin loses himself in the horror of wanting Jon, seeking Jon's touch for reassurance even though it's Jon who is making him hurt so badly. It's the book, it's the damn book that had filled Jon's eyes with too many pupils and made him so inhumanly quick, moving as if four limbs are not nearly enough.

He'd almost read that Leitner himself, months ago. He'd been in the room with Tim at the time (and he doesn't want to think about Tim, refuses to think about Tim and who and what Tim is and was and used to be), and he hates the twisting sickness that still feels like spider-silk making its way down his throat.

(and now the silken threads are choking him, and his bonds loosen just enough to let his back arch in the best orgasm of his life, and that should horrify him, but it feels _good_ and he _wants Jon_ and Jon is there and Jon doesn't want this and he doesn't want this)

There's some sort of relief in knowing that it was Jon who read the book instead of him. Jon has some sort of protection from the Eye, and Martin is better equipped to handle it than Tim would have been. But that twisting guilty sickness, those spider-silk ropes, still make him nauseous even if he knows intellectually that he is still sitting across from Melanie on a couch in the break room.

And then it's over. He can breathe again and his vision clears and he can think about things other than spider-silk and Jon's mouth on his dick, and Melanie is still looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine," he says. "It wasn't Jon's fault. We'll fix it."


End file.
